À la vie, à la mort
by Nawii
Summary: Fic chanson sur le couple Dramione, ou comment Drago Malefoy survit à la mort d'Hermione. One Shot. Post-Poudlard.


**À la vie, à la mort**

Résumé : La vie de Drago Malefoy après le décès de son âme sœur... Songfic

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à J. , la musique à SKYZ. L'histoire m'appartient.

 **Alerte :** **Toutes ressemblances avec une autre fiction est purement fortuite.**

 **Moi j'étais seul  
Elle est venue de nul part  
A pris mon cœur sans que je ne puisse la voir**

Hermione. Il se souvenait. On pensait qu'il avait des amis, mais c'est faux. **  
C'était la seule à qui je faisais confiance  
Elle était celle qui donnait à ma vie un sens  
C'est avec elle que je pensais me marier**

Il a mit la bague de fiançailles qu'il comptait lui offrir sur une chaine. Il la garde avec lui tout le temps.

 **Et qu'avec elle que je montrais mes bons côtés  
C'était la seule pour qui je pouvais mourir  
**  
Serpentard peureux, il ne se sentait puissant et courageux que lorsqu'il croisait son regard.

Quand j'allais mal  
Celle qui me faisait sourire

Les blagues nulles qu'elle faisait pour lui remonter le moral, qui le laissait insulter McGonnagall.

Et bien avant que la maladie l'emporte  
Elle était celle pour qui j'enfonçais les portes  
Aujourd'hui seul  
Je ne fais que me morfondre  
Face à ma peine  
Je n'arrive plus à me défendre

Lui, il était perdu sans elle. Il n'arrivait plus à être heureux.  
Il voulait la revoir.

 **Mais je sais bien qu'elle ne voudrait pas me voir ainsi  
Mon cœur est mort depuis qu'elle n'est plus ici**

Mais il s'est relevé. Il a essayé de vivre. Pour Elle. **  
** **  
On dit que le temps efface les traces  
Pourtant j'me rappelle encore qu'on se disait hier**

A la vie à la mort  
C'est avec toi que je veux être mi amor  
Même à la fin je crois que je t'aimerais encore  
Je repense à tout ce qu'on se disait  
Ouais, j'y repense encore  
A la vie à la mort  
C'est avec toi que je veux être mi amor  
Même à la fin je crois que je t'aimerais encore  
Je repense à tout ce qu'on se disait  
Ouais, j'y repense encore

C'étaitil y a peu de temps. Même si pour lui tous les jours se ressemblent depuis qu'elle n'est plus là.

C'était mon âme sœur, ma vie, mon âme  
Comment notre idylle a pu tourner au drame ?

Une stupide maladie moldue. Un cancer du poumon. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Même la magie n'a rien pu faire. **  
J'ai crié ma peine des centaines de fois  
Aucune autre femme ne te remplacera  
**

Il se sentait toujours aussi mal.

 **Des fois je m'imagine qu'elle est toujours ici  
Bien souvent je rêve qu'elle est toujours en vie  
Je revois nos photos  
Tout nos souvenirs**

Les dessins. Les photos.

Je pense à toi tout le temps  
Je n'arrive plus à dormir

Les Insomnies.

 **J'essaie de rester fort mais je n'y arrive pas  
Partout où je vais je ne vois plus que toi  
Ton visage, ton sourire, j'y pense tous les jours  
Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours**

A jamais.

 **Et bien avant que la maladie l'emporte  
Elle était celle pour qui j'enfonçais les portes  
J'ai mal au cœur mais malgré tout ça  
Ouais, je me rappelle encore qu'on se disait tout bas**

A la vie à la mort  
C'est avec toi que je veux être mi amor  
Même à la fin je crois que je t'aimerais encore  
Je repense à tout ce qu'on se disait  
Ouais, j'y repense encore  
A la vie à la mort  
C'est avec toi que je veux être mi amor  
Même à la fin je crois que je t'aimerais encore  
Je repense à tout ce qu'on se disait  
Ouais, j'y repense encore

La dépression.

Et j'me rappelle encore ce qu'on se disait  
C'est juste quelques mots  
J'oublierai jamais.

 **Ses dernières paroles.**

 **Et même si j'essaie de faire semblant  
Sache que partout où que j'aille  
Je pense à toi tout le temps  
Mais j'ai séché mes pleurs  
À tout jamais dans mon coeur  
Et même si le temps est passé  
J'veux que tu saches que j'ai rien effacé**

Il avait dû faire un mariage arrangé. Il était marié avec une femme qui ne connaissait rien de son passé. Il était rentré dans une colère noire lorsqu'elle avait voulu voir la boite à souvenirs de Drago, et la jeter.

 **A la vie à la mort  
C'est avec toi que je veux être mi amor  
Même à la fin je crois que je t'aimerais encore  
Je repense à tout ce qu'on se disait  
Ouais, j'y repense encore  
A la vie à la mort  
C'est avec toi que je veux être mi amor  
Même à la fin je crois que je t'aimerais encore  
Je repense à tout ce qu'on se disait  
Ouais, j'y repense encore**

Encore une fois, il replongeait dans la mélancolie.

Drago Malefoy, 85 ans, père, grand-père et arrière grand-père, s'éteignit le sourire aux lèvres. Il allait la revoir.

Sa femme le trouva dans son lit, la boite de souvenirs posée sur son cœur. Elle vit le sourire sur son visage, et le bonheur qu'il avait d'être parti.

Loin, très loin de nous, une âme venait d'être complétée.

Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger étaient enfin réunis. 60 ans avaient passé.

Il fut enterré aux côté de la Gryffondor. Il était enfin à sa place.

Reviews please!

Bye.


End file.
